


Lavender Mint

by xx_colbys_queen_xx



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_colbys_queen_xx/pseuds/xx_colbys_queen_xx
Summary: “Merlin’s beard, it’s an omega…”“Hey, don’t,”“Why not? You never see omegas anymore!”“She’s Malfoy’s.”“Oh.”---------------------Inspired by 'dirtymudblood's' "Cherry Mint"
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I’m Raven, and yes, I’m an omega. If you haven’t already noticed. It’s rough, because my kind’s rare. Very. Rare. and everyone knows that, which is why, often, I’m hidden or alone. Because there’s people who will abuse my resources for bragging rights. You know what I mean. 

Right now, I’m sitting on the train on the way to Hogwarts. And ‘terrified’ isn’t even beginning to describe my emotions on arriving to this new school. I was homeschooled for my first years, because my parents were scared of letting me have an education around others students. 

Arriving to the castle, my breath was taken away. It’s- beautiful, to say the least. Absolutely gorgeous. I can’t even begin to express. Anyway, my parents got an owl with an assessment that would allow me to be placed in a house before I arrived to Hogwarts, and when we got the results back, my entire family was shocked. 

Slytherin. 

I was the last to leave the train, and as soon as I left the safety of the train car, a large, bearded man greeted me with a warm smile. His voice boomed as he spoke. “Well hello there! You the last one on?”

“I-I think so,” I stuttered. “I wanted to be the last one off.”

“Very polite of you,” The man grinned. “I’m Hagrid, I live in that hut just there by the wood’s edge. You ever need anythin’ or someone’s buggin’ ya just come tell me and I’ll sort ‘em out for ya, okay?”

“Mhm,” I returned his smile. Feeling safe for once in an unfamiliar place. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, now, best get in there, feast’s fixin’ to start.”

I walked inside the school, trying to look as confident as possible, but I wasn’t fooling anyone. I was terrified, you could see it in my eyes. As soon as I entered the Great Hall, I found the Slytherin table and sat at the very end of it, away from people, and remained quiet. 

I let my eyes explore the large room, however, just so I could get aquainted with my surroundings. There was a table for every house, so, four. Gryffindor looked so happy, welcoming, and friendly. So did Hufflepuff, which held a lot of first years actually. Ravenclaw, at the opposite end of the room, looked equally as welcoming as Hufflepuff. 

Then there was Slytherin. A lot of rich-looking students. Mostly older in age. They all looked like they knew each other and were tight knit, like some kind of rich family. Then there’s me. The new girl sitting at the edge of the table, as far as I could get away from people. A soft sigh left my lips but was sucked right back in suddenly when a pair of shockingly blue eyes seized mine from across the table, down near the front. 

I studied the boy. Tall, thin, but didn’t look awkward in the slightest. There was just something about his aura that told me he was the boss. He was the man in charge. His snow-white hair complimented the green and black robes he wore. He’s Slytherin. Every part of him. 

His gaze is- intimidating. I almost felt myself shrink in my seat, wanting to disappear from his view, but he looked away as Dumbledore approached the stand in the front of the room and spoke. 

“Welcome to another magical year at Hogwarts everyone,” As soon as he said that, everyone cheered and he couldn’t help but smile. “Alright, quiet down. Quiet. Now, let me start explaining the rules for the first years and new students we’ve aqquired over the break.”

Dumbledore began explaining rules, but I wasn’t paying much attention. There was too much going on. I caught the eyes of a Gryffindor girl across the table and Gryffindor table. She was seated next to a red-haired boy, who was seated next to- Harry Potter. Everyone knows Harry. But I’m not gonna get into that story right now. Everyone knows it already. 

Her beautiful brown eyes held the gaze of my green ones. She smiled warmly and waved a little. I smiled back, nervously, but she nodded a little and wrote something down on a piece of paper, and slipped it under her table, then mumbled a charm and it slid across the floor to under my table by my foot. 

I picked up the paper and unfolded it under the table. It read: 

“It’s nice to see another omega here finally. Hogwarts is scary right now, I know, but meet me after and we can go to Hagrid’s and talk.

-Hermione”

I looked up and smiled at her, genuinely, and nodded. She returned it and looked up at Dumbledore as he finished with the rules and announced the beginning of the feast as the food just magically appeared on the platters in front of everyone. I only had about two platters closest to me, and I wasn’t looking to move closer to anyone else. 

So, I settled with the platters of chicken and rice in front of me. And was happy. 

-0-

After the feast, and everyone had left the Great Hall to their houses, Hermione waited patiently for me at the entrance and I met her there. 

“Hey, didn’t quite catch your name,” Hermione smiled.

“Raven,” I told her. “It- it’s a muggle name…”

“It’s beautiful,” She said and turned to the back exit of the school. “Alright, you wanna head to Hagrid’s? He’s really cool and sweet to the new omegas. If you haven’t already met him yet.”

“Yes, at the train, I was the last to get off and he was very warm to me.”

“That’s Hagrid for you,” Hermione smiled again. As did I. her smile is contagious. “This school is so big. Sometimes even I forget where I’m going.”

She escorted me to the hut by the woods, and knocked on the door. “Hagrid, it’s Hermione, and Raven.”

“Ah! Hermione!” Hagrid opened the door. “Nice to see you again! And the girl from the train! Hello!”

“Hi Hagrid,” I giggled. 

“Come in!” He moved aside and weclomed us inside. We sat on a rather large couch and Hagrid sat on a rocking chair. 

Despite Hagrid’s large size, his hut was small, but cozy. It had a beautiful fireplace with a boiling pot of something hanging over it. There was a small table, a chair, a sink and small counterspace, then the small living room and front door. That was pretty much it. And a large dog bed by Hagrid’s rocking chair that was currently being used by a large, snoring grey-blue mastiff. 

“So, Hagrid, this is Raven. She’s a new student here and the second omega at Hogwarts.”

“Second?” I questioned, feeling more intimidated than before. “That- that’s not a lot.”

“Ah, nothin’ to be ‘fraid of,” Hagrid waved his large hand. “Hermione here’s an omega and she’s gotten her education just fine. Brightest witch at Hogwarts.”

“Thanks, Hagrid,” Hermione smiled. “But there’s more pressing matters at hand. She needs to know the basics of the hierarchy at Hogwarts. Well, more than the basics.”

“I know what you mean, Hermione,” Hagrid nodded. “We’ll start with the alphas, shall we?”

“A-alphas?” I choked out. 

“Yes, there’s a lot of them here, which isn’t the best thing considering the fights due to their hormones, but we manage,” Hagrid explained. “Anywho, the one thing you omegas need’a watch out for is them alphas. Especially since you two are the only omegas here. Hermione ain’t got much to worry ‘bout. She’s already got one.”

“Yeah,” Hermione blushed. “Ron, the red-head boy I was sitting next to at the feast, Raven, if you didn’t see him.”

“I saw him,” I nodded. “What- what do I do about them? Am- am I supposed to have one?”

“Well,” Hagrid went pink a little. “It’s probably best to be close to one when that time comes ‘round.”

“Heat,” Hermione nodded, putting Hagrid’s words into english. “And he’s right. If you’ve ever had a heat on your own.”

“Yes,” I nodded sheepishly. “B-but how do I know who’s alpha and who’s not?”

“Merlin’s beard, you’re a green one,” Hagrid chuckled, as did Hermione and I. 

“I was homeschooled,” I giggled. “Sorry.”

“Nothin’ to it,” Hagrid waved again. “It’s easy to spot an alpha. They walk ‘round here with their noses to the sky, robes without a crease, and they’ve almost always got a little posse with ‘em.”

Hermione chuckled at Hagrid’s biased description of an alpha, and patted my hand, grabbing my attention. “Alpha’s usually have a strong scent, stronger than the other guys. They see an omega and tend to stare a while to intimidate you, to study you, then they’ll look away like they’re not interested. And yes, like Hagrid said, they do tend to walk around the school on a high horse.”

“There’s two- levels- almost- of alphas,” Hermione continued. “There’s the basic ones, who have those qualities I explained before, and there’s the higher level ones.”

“The real cocky ones,” Hagrid commented with a laugh. “Never understood ‘em.”

“How do I know the difference?”

“Well,” Hermione started. “They’re real- protective and possessive over their mates. Like Ron, he’s a higher level. Rarely lets me alone with Harry. Who’s a basic alpha.”

“Do- do you know of any alphas who would like- t-take me in?” I asked quietly.

“Nothin’ to be ashamed of, girl, you can speak up a little. Everythin’ that’s spoken in my house stays,” Hagrid smiled. 

“Well, there’s only one high level alpha in your house,” Hermione said. “And that’s Draco.”

“Ugh, ya don’t want Malfoy,” Hagrid grumbled.

“She can choose who she wants, Hagrid,” Hermione reminded him. “And Draco’s easy to spot, if you haven’t already. A tall, blonde character. He’s got a bit of an intense stare. He knows of all the females, so if you don’t know him yet he probably knows about you.”

“That’s not scary,” I mumbled and earned a laugh from Hermione and Hagrid. 

“Exactly,” Hermione giggled. “But- he’s probably not your best option. Because- well- he has a reputation.”

“He’s got all the girls crawling all over him,” Hagrid grumbled again. “He’s got a new one every week. If he even keeps ‘em that long.”

“Yes,” Hermione agreed. “And I’d hate for you to get your heart broken by an unloyal alpha.”

“It’s happened before,” I frowned. “But I’m hoping to get a new start here.”

“Good, good, now, I have heard of other alphas here, but I don’t know too much about them because Ron rarely lets me near them.”

“So, what’s your opinion?” Hagrid asked. He and Hermione waiting to hear my words. 

“I-I kinda want Malfoy…” I mumbled.

“What?” Hagrid coughed. “Y-You’re jokin’.”

“Raven,” Hermione looked into my eyes. “A-are you sure?”

“Yes, I caught his stare earlier at the table.”

“It’s too late,” Hagrid told Hermione. “She’s already been hooked.”

“I see that,” Hermione slightly scowled back at Hagrid, then looked to me warmly. “If that’s who you want, maybe an omega in Draco’s life will end his reputation.”

“How do I get to him?”

“Easy,” Hagrid snickered. “Show some interest.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up and met Hermione at our first classes together, and there was a break of free time for about two hours, and she said she was going to the library with Ron. She asked if I wanted to come with her but I shook my head, telling her she should have some private time with her alpha. She smiled at that and said goodbye with a hug. And called me her friend. I couldn’t stop smiling after that. 

But my smile quickly vanished when I saw him walking down the hallway. Draco. Housing more of a stalk than a walk. He looked curiously into my eyes as he walked closer to me on the opposite side of the hallway. My heart started pounding and I whimpered softly as he approached, then I got a whiff of his strong scent as he stopped in front of me. Mint.

“New omega,” He smirked. 

“H-hey Draco,” I mumbled, looking up at him in his bright blue eyes. 

“Saw you walking ‘round with Granger,” He grumbled. “Petty little mudblood, obsessed with Ron. Not much to like about her.”

“Sh-she w-warned me about y-you…” I stuttered. 

“Oh did she now?” He chuckled lowly. “That I’m the strongest alpha at Hogwarts?”

“Th-that you have lots of females at y-your disposal.”

“Ah,” He shook his head. “See, last night, after those doe eyes you gave me at the table, all the pretty little females I had ran off and found other guys.”

“I-I did that?”

“Yes,” He smirked. “Looks like they’re intimidated by you. Maybe it’s the fact that you’re an omega. With a heat that needs an alpha.”

“I-I um…” I swallowed hard, my face hot with embarrassment.

“Don’t be nervous, pretty, I know of omegas,” Draco growled lowly. “I better not see you running around with another alpha.”

“W-why?”

“Because,” Draco inched closer to me, really close, and rested his hand on my cheek. I yelped a little at his touch. “You’re mine.”

“Malfoy,” A voice loudly remarked behind him. Draco’s head snapped back to look at who it was. Harry. And he growled lowly. “Leave her alone. Don’t you have enough snog buddies to pick up an omega?”

“This is none of your business, Potter,” Draco snapped back, standing in front of me. “If I see you around her you’re not gonna like what happens.”

“I’m not scared of you, Malfoy,” Harry growled. 

Draco chuckled and reached back behind him to my arm and he stroked it gently, sending chills all over my body. “You should be, Potter.”

Harry and Draco both left in a huff, leaving me standing alone, shocked, and intimidated by everything that just happened. My eyes watered and I quickly ran off to the library, finding Hermione sitting with Ron at a small table in the back. Ron looked up immediately and growled. 

“Malfoy,” He mumbled. “You smell like Malfoy. What did he do?”

“Raven? You’re crying, what happened?” Hermione stood up and hugged me, leading me to sit on a chair next to hers. She held my hand on the table and stroked it with her thumb. 

“He- he’s- he’s a lot…” I whimpered softly. “I-I don’t know what it is…”

“Aw, you’re so scared, come here,” Hermione pulled me close to her and hugged me. 

“She’s shaking,” Ron commented, looking down at me. “Bloody hell, what did Malfoy say?”

“He- he said I-I scared off all his other girls a-and I-I was his and I can’t be with another alpha a-and he t-touched my arm and H-Harry…” I had to take a moment to breathe. 

“Harry?” Ron raised an eyebrow. “What did Harry do?”

“H-he tried to st-stop Draco…”

Ron growled softly. “Everyone knows you’re not supposed to stop an alpha trying to claim an omega. He’s gonna get himself killed.”

“Shh, Raven, you’re alright, just breathe,” Hermione stroked my hair. “So it sounds like Draco attempted to pull you in and that was a lot to handle, it’s a normal thing for an omega, but it made it worse when Harry showed up.”

“Yeah,” I nodded. 

“You need to be alone,” Ron said. “I respect Malfoy, because I have to, he’s the head alpha here, but that doesn’t mean I have to like him.”

“I can take you to talk to McGonagall,” Hermione stood and pulled me to my feet by my hands. “Come on. The sooner this is over, the sooner you’ll feel better.”

“Mhm,” She led me to McGonagall’s office and mumbled the password to enter that apparently only she knows and approached McGonagall’s desk. 

“Ma’am?”

“Yes, Hermione?” McGonagall rose from her chair when she saw me, trying to hold back soft whimpers. “My, what happened to you, child?”

“Draco,” Hermione said, and McGonagall knew what she meant without much further explanation. She nodded. 

“Okay, well, there’s an office next door I can let you in,” McGonagall left her office and led me into the room. Hermione nodded from outside, telling me it was okay with her expression. McGonagall clasped her aged hands together. “Alright, I will retrieve Mr. Malfoy from his classes and escort him here.”

I was left alone for a while until the door opened again, and there he was. Blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He shut the door behind him and locked it, a smirk on his face. “You’re runnin’ ‘round here causin’ trouble, huh?”

“Y-you did this,” I mumbled. “Th-this is on you.”

“Ooh, attitude, I like it,” Draco approached me and those same feelings of intimidation seized my body. I slowly walked back towards the desk but yelped when the backs of my knees hit the wood. Draco chuckled lowly. “You want this. Don’t deny it.”

“D-Draco…”

“Shhh,” He leaned in and kissed me, intensely, and every part of me went weak. His lips traveled from my lips to my jawline, then down to my neck. He breathed in deeply and chuckled. “There it is.”

I yelped when he sucked hard on the scent gland on my neck, nibbling on it slightly, claiming me in full. I whimpered and almost fell into him. “D-Draco…”

“There you go,” He mumbled, pulling back from me a little. “Look at me.”

“Mmmh,” I whimpered softly and looked up into his eyes.

“I’m your alpha now,” Draco growled lowly. “I don’t wanna see you with any other alpha or male ever. You’re with me. You’re mine. Understood?”

“Y-yes,” I cried softly and desperately leaned into him again. He growled a little and gripped my hips tightly. 

“Mine,” He repeated. “I don’t wanna see you around Potter. Other males aren’t allowed either but Potter? If I see you with Potter you’re not gonna like what happens after.”

“Mhm,” I rested my head on his chest, all of my control being seized by my omega mind. “Alpha…”

“That’s right,” Draco nodded, pressing his lips to my neck again. “Mine.”

-0- 

Draco left the room with me in tow, and Hermione and Ron stood near the door, but they both looked up when they saw me. My arm linked tightly with Draco’s and Ron growled.

“Bloody hell he’s fuming,” Ron grumbled. “He claimed her.”

“And she’s terrified,” Hermione added uneasily. “Guess she’s his now. I-I hope I’ll still be able to hang out with her.”

“Just ‘cuz she’s Malfoy’s doesn’t mean you can’t be friends with her,” Ron told her, then shuddered and shook his head. “But she smells like Malfoy now, I’m not sure how much I like that.”

“Her scent should come back soon enough,” Hermione nodded. “She smells like lavender, and lavender doesn’t mesh well with mint.”

Draco soon had led me down the hallway towards the Great Hall. He turned to me and spoke as we walked. “You sit with me now. And if anyone makes a comment about you we sit alone.”

“Mhm,” I answered, but he growled.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, alpha,” I whimpered softly.

“Better,” Draco smirked a little. “Come with me, pet, I have some friends to introduce you to.”

I sat next to Draco at the table with his friends. A prissy, rich looking group, and a boy about Draco’s age immediately went wide-eyed. “Damn! Draco’s got an actual omega now?”

“Hush with the muggle language, Blaise, it’s disgusting,” Draco growled. “Yes, this is Raven. And if I catch you giving her looks, I’ll remind you who’s in charge here.”

“Noted,” Blaise nodded, slightly intimidated. There was a girl sitting next to him. She looked very- petty. To say the least. And slightly- jealous. “Pansy, what do you think about the new addition?”

“Blaise,” Draco growled.

“Easy, Draco, he’s just asking a question,” Pansy consoled Draco and looked to me, chuckling slightly. “And she looks- shy- to be honest. Needy.”

Draco glared at her. “You’re daft, Pansy.”

“Woman,” Blaise snickered. “He just claimed her. Isn’t it obvious? Draco’s on fire and she’s terrified.”

“Sorry, bloody hell, Blaise, I’ve just never seen Draco with an omega,” Pansy looked from me to Draco, and in a bit of fear, I moved closer to Draco. He growled at Pansy. 

“Do I have to leave?” Draco growled. “Because I can leave. And spend the rest of the day with Raven.”

“In the bedroom?” Blaise burst out laughing. 

“Blaise!” Draco stood, fuming, and glared down at the dark-skinned boy, who immediately went silent. “You have no place to tease!! You shag all the same females in the school!! And you keep the sheets ‘cuz you’re desperate!!”

“Easy, Malfoy, they’re in here,” Blaise swallowed hard, referring to the other girls sitting at the end of the Slytherin table. “Please. D-don’t.”

“Silence!” Draco snapped. “I don’t want to hear another WORD about m- Raven! Do you understand?!”

“Yes, Draco,” Blaise mumbled. “I-I understand. Y-You can sit now.”

“No,” He grumbled and took my hand. “I don’t waste my time with posers.”

Draco stormed off, fuming, and led me to the Slytherin boy’s dormitory. I hesitated before entering and he turned around and smirked a little, nodding. “Good girl, you’re already learning, huh?”

“I-I’m not supposed to be around other guys,” I mumbled.

“Yes, very good,” Draco nodded. “But you’re with me this time, and this is the only time you’ll be in here. I have something to show you.”

Draco led me inside, through the small living room, up the stairs, and behind a large green curtain. A small fireplace installed into the wall resided there, and Draco stepped close to it and pulled me close to his chest, then stepped into it with me and in a flash of light we teleported to another fireplace in another room. A large one with a king-size dark green and black bed, a normal fireplace, and other bedroom items. 

“Got this installed when I first got to Hogwarts,” Draco led me to the bed and motioned me to sit on it. “My high-level alpha status got me into plenty of fights so I was allowed this room to cool down. Only I can travel through the fireplaces, so no one else can get in here. Which means…”

He moved closer to me and lifted my chin with his finger and looked into my eyes deeply. 

“When that special time comes around, this is where you’ll be staying. Where I can come in and out as I please,” Draco released suddenly and stalked to the other side of the room and removed his jacket, hanging it up on a hanger and placing it on the rack in the wardrobe.


	3. Chapter 3

That night I was permitted to sleep in the Slytherin girl’s dormitory. Granted, it was scary, because I didn’t know any of the other girls. At all. So once everyone was asleep, and I was SURE they were asleep, I took a little adventure out of the dorms and explored the castle. 

The halls were- peaceful. No one was walking them, at all. I was fully able to finally enjoy just how beautiful the school is. I got past the library and Great Hall, then past the cozy little glade in the center of the school, but I heard male voices in one of the classrooms and froze. 

I pressed myself up against the cold stone of the hallway and leaned my ear against the door. One of the voices was clear, Dumbledore, and another voice that was hard to place. But the scent I got was familiar. Very familiar. It was a faded and old minty scent. Like Draco’s, but not. 

“The time is coming soon, Professor,” The unfamiliar voice warned. 

“Yes, yes, we must think of the safety of the other students,” Dumbledore replied. “But I have some concerns. Draco has-”

“Pause, Professor,” I heard footsteps approach the door and before I could run down the hallway the door opened and I froze, staring up at the tall man with wide eyes. “Well hello there, you a little spy or something?”

“N-no sir,” I stuttered. “I-I was just walking past.”

“Ah, Raven,” Dumbledore appeared behind the tall blonde man and raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing up and out of your dormitory? It’s well past curfew.”

“I-I couldn’t sleep,” I fibbed nervously as the tall man in front of me leaned in closer to me and raised an eyebrow. 

“You’ve been with my son,” The man remarked, leaning back and shaking his head in disapproval. “And an omega, huh?”

“Yes,” Dumbledore said. “Raven and young Draco have established quite the bond.”

“Ah,” Draco’s father cleared his throat. “Well, I shall discuss with him his priorities.”

“It’s best you get back to bed, Miss Snow,” Dumbledore looked down at me. 

“Yes, Professor,” I turned on my heel and quickly slipped down the hallway and into the girl’s dormitory once again. 

I lay in bed thinking about everything I had just witnessed. Draco’s father and Dumbledore talking about some kind of time coming soon and the safety of the students. Then Draco’s father noticed I was Draco’s omega and he said he’d talk to Draco about priorities. 

I don’t think he likes me very much. 

-0- 

The next morning I slipped out the door of the dormitory and Draco was standing right outside of it. A concerned expression on his face. 

“You met my father last night.”

“Yes,” I approached him. “W-was I not supposed to? I-I didn’t mean to I was just walking around last night and trying to make myself sleepy and I ran into him talking to Dumbledore.”

“You know then?” Draco looked down. 

“Know what?” 

His head picked up and he swallowed hard yet remained composed. “Nothing you need to worry about. Come. Hermione wants to see you in the library.”

Draco is apparently now escorting me everywhere, and I’m not shocked. I just- haven’t ever had so protective of an alpha before. I could tell how lost in his thoughts he was. He looked down a little instead of looking up and forward protectively. 

But I do know for certain that there’s something he’s not telling me. And it’s seriously bothering me. We arrived at the library and he turned to leave, but I grabbed his hand before he left and he turned to face me. “Yes?”

“Come here,” I pulled him into a kiss. “You can tell me anything.”

“Not this,” Draco replied blankly and pulled away from me after kissing me back. “I’ll pick you up in about an hour. Don’t leave without me.”

I sighed as he left, turning a corner in the hallway and disappearing in the crowd of students rushing to their next class. I slipped inside the library and found Hermione in her usual spot. At the very back table. But this time she was by herself, nose in a book, in typical Hermione fashion. She smiled when she saw me but frowned when she saw the slightly disappointed expression on my face. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“He’s not telling me something,” I plopped down onto the chair next to her and let out a long sigh. “I heard his father and Dumbledore talking about something and it really bugged me. But it’s something Draco doesn’t want me to know. Dumbledore said something about the safety of the students. And Draco’s father said that ‘the time is soon’. Whatever the hell that means.”

“Oh,” Hermione closed her book and set it down on the table in front of her. “You’re new… so you don’t know do you?”

“Know what?” I scoffed softly. “It feels like everyone knows more about my alpha than I do.”

“Well, give yourself a break, you’re new and haven’t fully gotten to know Draco yet,” Hermione rested her hand on mine. “So, to put it simply, Draco’s father, Lucius, was a um- a death eater. Meaning he worked for the Dark Lord for some time. There was some huge drama that happened about a year and a half ago about Draco fufilling some prophecy and taking his father’s place in the Dark Lord’s army. But suddenly he disappeared, the Dark Lord, and nothing has been said much about him since.”

“Whoah,” I leaned back a little, trying to process the information slowly. “So what does that mean for Draco? What was the whole ‘the time is soon’ thing about? What about the ‘protecting the students’ thing?”

“I don’t know,” Hermione sighed softly. “It’s not often I say that so remember this moment. But maybe we can talk to Harry. He seems to know plenty about all this dark magic stuff.”

“No, YOU should talk to Harry,” I told her. “I’m not supposed to be around Harry. It wouldn’t end well for me or Harry if Draco found out.”

“You mean tot ell me Draco’s not allowing you to have friends?” 

“I never said Harry was my friend,” I mumbled. “He’s not on my best side after the stunt he pulled when I first talked to Draco.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot that happened,” Hermione sighed. “Well, I can talk to Harry and let you know what he thinks. Oh, erm… Raven, I think you’re needed over in the hall.”

“What?” I turned around and saw Draco and his father in the hallway. My alpha stood next to his superior, tears in his eyes. But his father wore a composed expression. And I knew this was bad. “Oh…”

I approached the two and Draco’s father nudged him forward and cleared his throat. Draco spoke in a sad mumble, though attempting to remain composed. “We can’t see each other anymore. Raven. I-I’m sorry.”

“What? W-why? What’s going on?”

“Draco is being removed from Hogwarts,” Lucius informed me. 

“I can’t even say goodbye in private?” I looked up at Lucius. “Please?”

Lucius nodded and left Draco and I in peace, he traveled down the hall and stood up against a wall, leaning on his staff and letting his eyes wander and explore the halls around him. 

Draco hung his head. “I’m sorry.”

“What’s going on? Hey,” I lifted his chin. “You can’t leave and not tell me why.”

“I can’t tell you, you don’t understand,” He looked right into my eyes, heartbreak lacing their electric blue shimmer. “I-I was instructed not to tell anyone but my father… a-at the expense of my life a-and everyone I love.”

“W-what?” Tears then filled my eyes, but Draco looked back at his father and nodded. Lucuis approached. “Draco please.”

“Hey,” Draco rested his hand on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb. “It’s alright. I’m sorry our time was cut short. B-but I love you… okay?”

“Wait…” I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me, then leaned up on my tippy-toes and pressed my lips to his. He pulled me closer and leaned into my lips. We then reluctantly pulled away and he turned his back to me, joining his father in leaving the school. 

Hermione approached me from behind as I cried softly. Trying to process everything. She sighed quickly. “Whoah… that was- a lot.”

“Harry,” I nodded, wiping my eyes angrily and turning to her. “We talk to Harry.”


	4. Chapter 4

This school is about to see something it never has before. The depression of an omega who’s lost her alpha. I don’t ever eat anything anymore at the feasts in the Great Hall. I go to my classes during the day but never pick my head up or show interest. I don’t go to the library with Hermione anymore either. I’m just- the shell of who I used to be. 

There’s something about heartbreak that’s hard to fix. Something about losing someone that can only be fixed by that person coming back but what if they can’t? Right? Then you’re stuck in this eternal ‘grieving’ like state forever because the only way you could be happy was if they came back. 

Hermione’s worried. She sees me in the hallways, walking as close to the walls as I can, eyes on the floor in front of me, and never speaking a word to anyone unless I seriously need to. She understands what’s going on, she probably read it in some book. But it’s nothing new to me. Heartbreak is… an old friend of mine. 

I felt a presence behind me suddenly as I sat alone at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. No one was in here but me. Except for now. I turned around and saw Hagrid. With a very concerned expression on his face. 

“You’re only here because Hermione told you to ask if I was alright.” 

I turned back around and focused on the Charms assignment I was trying to complete. 

“I- well-” Hagrid sighed. “We’re worried ‘bout ya. Yer not the perky happy girl you used to be.”

“I wonder why,” I grumbled, then heard whispers at the entrance of the Great Hall and rolled my eyes. “Hermione, Ron, I know you’re there.”

“Yeah,” Hermione sighed and Ron followed her as she approached the table and sat across from me. She pulled my assignment out from in front of me but I never looked up. “Hey, we’re trying to help you.”

“There’s somethin’ off about our girl,” Hagrid said, resting his large hands on my shoulders. 

“It’s not a crime to miss someone, I don’t know what everyone’s deal is,” I growled. “I’m fine. I don’t need support. I don’t need friends. I don’t need nice people. I need to be alone. Hermione, could I please have my Charms homework back?”

“On one condition,” Hermione said, making me roll my eyes and look up at her reluctantly. 

“What?”

“You actually eat at the feast tonight.”

I took the assignment from her anyway and snickered. “That’s really funny, Hermione. You know, I thought you understood what this was. What this grieving about losing an alpha does to an omega. It rips them apart from the inside out. Imagine if Ron just suddenly poof! Disappeared! And no one would tell you why. And the only thing you were left with was ‘I love you’ and ‘it’s alright’.”

They both went silent. And Hagrid stepped away from me as I stood up. I scoffed and nodded. “Yeah. So stop trying to ‘be there for me’. Because I don’t want support.”

I stormed out of the Great Hall, dropped my stuff off at the dormitories, and found myself sprinting out of the back of the school. Into a small patch of woods next to the Forbidden Woods. And I sat on a stump next to a lake. 

Tears filled my eyes as I lifted my wand and mumbled a spell. “Lumos Patronus.”

In a flash of blue light, a rabbit hopped out of my wand and hopped around on the frosted grass. A few tears fell down my cheeks and landed on the grass in front of me. I began talking to the rabbit in front of me. 

“I never thought you could miss someone so much,” I cried softly and laughed in the form of a whisper. “I never thought a heart could hurt so much. But yet again here we are.”

“Heartbreak, huh?” A voice suddenly spoke, and I shot up from the stump, gripping my wand in my hand tightly. The rabbit from my Patronus charm scampered off into the woods in fear. 

“H-hello?”

“Yes?” I heard footsteps in the woods. “Do you not know who I am?”

“N-no, I don’t recognize your voice.”

“Ah,” I heard a sigh. “Well, Harry must not have said enough about me.”

“H-Harry? What ab=about Harry?”

“You don’t have to be so scared, love,” They continued. “I’m not ao bad guy. See?”

A large black wolf stared back at me from across the lake. Then suddenly morphed into a tall man in black robes. He had long brown hair and a warm smile. He sat on the stump across from me. 

“Who are you?”

“You must not know anything at all,” He chuckled a little. “Name’s Sirius. Sirius Black. Harry’s godfather.”

“Oh,” I sat back on the stump and sighed heavily. “I don’t know why I was scared of you then.”

“Harry was trying to help you,” Sirius said. 

“When? When was he ever trying to help me?” I scoffed. “Please explain that to me because he’s been nothing but a pest.”

“He was trying to protect you,” Sirius told me. “You really think Harry’s the bad guy here don’t you?”

“Protect me from what?” 

“Come,” Sirius stood and waved me to come with him. He and I walked through the woods and talked as the sunset. “Harry knows everything that’s going on with Draco. And he wanted to protect you from the Deadline.”

“Deadline?” 

“When Death Eater children come of age to devote their lives to the Dark Lord. It’s- sick business.”

“S-so that’s where Draco is? W-with the Dark Lord?”

“Yes.”

I felt my heart rip into smaller pieces than it already was before. I wiped the tears from my cheeks angrily and looked down as we walked. “So- so he’s gone forever then. L-like he wasn’t ever here.”

“I’m sorry,” Sirius quietly replied. “It’s hard. I know. I saw the bond you two had. It’s tough to leave that kind of thing behind.”

“You saw us?” I looked up. “How?”

“I have my ways,” Sirius said. “I’ve been watching over you since you got to Hogwarts.”

“Why me? Why do you choose to spy on me?! Why not your godson who seems to be world-famous?!” 

Sirius sighed. “Usually my protective services are thanked.”

“Well I’m not thanking a creep and a spy,” I turned away from him and walked back towards the school. He morphed into his wolf form and trotted after me. I grumbled and turned back to him. “Go away!!! I don’t want some guardian angel, okay?! Leave me alone!!!”

“Fine. Remember this when you need me.”

He ran off into the woods and I growled, walking back to the school and into the back gates. It was dark by then which meant I didn’t see Dumbledore in the hall and I bumped into him.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Miss Snow,” Dumbledore looked down at me. “You seem- troubled. What’s bothering you?”

“N-nothing important. I-I’ll just get to b-bed.”

“It’s Mister Malfoy, isn’t it?”

My heart ached at his name.

“I miss him,” I sniffled and wiped my eyes. “But it’s fine. I-I’m familiar with heartbreak.”

He silenced himself and I nodded, continuing down the hallway to the girl’s dormitory and went to bed. Ending my day with a night of deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, in the Great Hall, Harry kept giving me side-eye across the table. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, then looked at Hermione, then back at Harry, then Hermione again. Hermione nudged Harry and shook her head. Harry still glared at me and I stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. 

Hermione and Ron ran after me and caught me in the hallway. “Hey, Raven wait!”

“No!!” I turned around to them, tears welling up in my eyes and falling down my cheeks. “I’m hurting!! Okay!! And none of you are making it any better!! I had someone I loved ripped away from me and I couldn’t do anything about it!! Okay?! I know about the Deadline, I know where Draco is, but I can’t get to him and there’s- there’s nothing I can do to get him back…”

-0-

I broke down in tears, sobbing, and I turned away from them and walked towards the back gates of the school. I ran off into the same woods as before and sat on my stump as I just broke down. Tears poured from my eyes when suddenly everything went very still. And I noticed how dark it was.

Then suddenly, a tall, dark figure apparated in front of me. I stayed sitting, not even caring if it was something or someone that could hurt me. I could care less if it was here to take my life. I looked down, just waiting for a spell or a sudden apparition to somewhere dark. 

Instead, I felt a familiar touch. A touch I never thought I’d be able to feel again. Draco. He lifted my chin to look up at him, and as soon as my eyes locked with his blue ones, I fell apart and practically launched myself into his arms. “D-Draco… I-I missed you… they- they said you were g-gone…”

“I can’t stay,” He said, hugging me back tightly. “I can’t stay but I’m here now. I love you. I had to say it again. I love you.”

“I love you too,” I sobbed and clutched onto his black robes tighter. “I love you too.”

-0-

“Raven? Hey, guys, she’s waking up, Raven?” 

I opened my eyes and rubbed them tiredly, realizing that everything that had just happened was a dream. 

“W-what happened?”

“Ya went all loopy and fell over, then ya wouldn’t wake up,” Hagrid explained. “You feeling alright?”

“No,” My heart ached. “I-I don’t want to be here anymore…”

“Here? In Madam Pomfrey’s?” Ron looked around the small nurse’s office. “Well, if you’re awake I don’t see why she wouldn’t let you leave.”

“No,” I shook my head. “I-I meant here. Hogwarts.”

“Well, why’d you wanna leave? Ya just started yer year here!” Hagrid exclaimed. 

I got up out of the bed and pushed past Hermione and Ron and Hagrid, walking down the hallway to the back exit of Hogwarts. I saw Harry out of the corner of my eye talking to McGonagall so I sped up and attempted to walk past them.

“Miss Snow,” McGonagall caught me in the hall. “Where do you think you’re running off to?”

“I’m leaving,” I turned around to face her. A crowd of students showed up behind her eagerly to watch. “I can’t stay. I-I can’t.”

“Raven, this is your omega talking, you’re hurting because of Malfoy having to leave,” Hermione said, coming up behind McGonagall. Ron close behind her. “Don’t leave. It’s not safe out there right now.”

“I don’t care!” I scoffed, tears brimming my eyes. “I don’t have a family, they were killed by rogue wizards! I don’t fit in here with the other students because of my identity! And to top it all off I had the only person who’s ever truly loved me be ripped away from me just like my parents! I can’t stay!”

“What is all the commotion about?” Dumbledore parted through the crowd and stood next to McGonagall. “Miss Snow? Are you alright?”

“No!” I sobbed, wiping the tears from my eyes. “None of you understand! None of you get it! I can’t stay!”

“Raven!! Behind you!!” 

I turned around quickly and saw a massive army of Death Eaters. I was shocked and in awe of the sheer volume of them. One of them approached me, slowly, and with a wave of their wand, their silver mask faded away and the face of Lucius replaced it. 

“Raven Snow, your presence is requested.”

I looked back at McGonagall and Dumbledore, both of which wore the same expression on their ages faces. Disapproval. I turned back to Lucius and scowled. 

“Why?”

“Because my son,” Lucius sighed. “Doesn’t have much time left.”

“W-what?” I approached him. “What happened? What’s going on?”

“He tried to break the vow to come back here to you, which is done by a duel against our leader, and Draco… well… he lost,” Lucius explained. “So your presence is requested before he’s gone.”

I looked back at Hermione, my heart breaking, and she nodded. I turned back to Lucius and nodded. “Take me to him.”

His cold hand rested on mine and in a flash of black and silver, I apparated to a small room with a black tile floor, a fireplace, couch, and a large green rug with a giant snake printed on it. And Draco. Limply lying on a cot in the back of the room. I whimpered softly and ran to him, taking his weak hand in mine. 

“Hey, hey, I’m right here, Draco I’m right here,” I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. It was extremely warm. “Draco?”

“Raven…” He mumbled. “I-I’m s-sorry…”

“Hey, no, shh, you don’t need to apologize,” I told him. “You’re fine. I’m right here. I’m with you now.”

“It- it’s not safe here,” He coughed painfully. “I-I ne-need you to b-be safe…”

“I am safe, I’m with you,” I told him. “Draco please.”

“I c-can’t pro-protect you any-anymore…” His eyes began to close. “P-promise me you- you’ll stay at H-Hogwarts… y-you won’t leave…”

“I promise,” I nodded, and cried softly. “I promise.”

“Good girl,” Draco managed a small smile. “Y-you r-remember you-your rules?”

“No going into the boy’s dorms,” I nodded and wiped my eyes. “Draco you can’t leave. Please. I-I need you here.”

“I love you,” He whispered before his eyes fully closed. “I-I love you…”

“Draco, hey, hey, wait, no, no! Don’t leave me! Please! Draco!” I rested my head on his still chest and sobbed. “D-Draco… please come back… p-please… y-you’re all I h-have…”

“Miss Snow,” An older voice chuckled lowly. “How convenient.”

“W-what?” I turned around to see who was talking about me and I whimpered. 

The Dark Lord himself. 

“As you see, here in front of you, I am in need of a new apprentice.”

“N-no…” I stood up and inched closer towards the wall as he approached me, wand raised and pointed at me. “Please… no…”

“You have no one else to live for!!” He cackled as he shot a spell towards me that held me in place, then he extended my arm with it towards him. Lucius approached me. “I need an apprentice!! And you fit the position!!”

I looked down and saw as Lucius began drawing a snake on my forearm. I cried out in pain and sobbed. “Please!! Stop!! P-Please!!”

The Dark Lord just continued laughing evilly as Lucius was nearly finished with the Dark Mark on my skin when suddenly, in a burst of green light, I was dropped to the cold hard tile and Draco stood in front of me. “Leave her alone.”

“Ah! Draco! You’re back!” The Dark Lord chuckled. “I apparently didn’t do my job well enough.”

“No, you did your job fine,” Draco growled. “But she did hers better.”

“What?”

“There’s something you don’t understand about alphas and omegas,” Draco reached back and rested his hand on my shoulder. “We’re stronger than any form of dark magic.”

Suddenly Draco and I apparated back to Hogwarts. He sat on the grass with me in his arms, dragging the tip of his wand up and down my arm, slowly removing the snake on my skin. It was painful, so I cried as it slowly began disappearing. 

“It’s almost gone, I promise,” Draco told me, pressing his lips to my head. “It’s almost gone. There, there, it’s gone. It never happened. It’s gone.”

Before I could utter a word of thanks, I passed out. And everything I knew was plunged into darkness. 

-0-

“Okay, she’s waking up, shut it!” 

My eyes opened slowly and the first face I saw was Draco’s. He looked worried but when I looked into his eyes he smiled. As did I. 

“Hey…”

“You’re okay! Thank god!” Hermione rushed to my side and hugged me tightly. 

“Easy Hermione, let her breathe,” Ron pulled her back with a laugh. “She just woke up from passing out.”

“How are you feeling?” Draco asked me. 

“Okay. Now,” I sat up a little and rubbed my arm. “Sore I guess.”

“Yeah, the charm I used to remove the mark was a rough one, but it did the job,” Draco explained. “You’re okay. It’s over now.”

“Damn softy,” Ron nudged Draco who blushed slightly. 

“Yes, well,” Draco shrugged. “She has some weird magic that seems to make me go soft.”

“It’s an omega thing.”

“Apparently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below if I should either continue this or make it a little longer because I can do either! =)  
> More chapters for the compilation book coming soon! 🐨
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment! I don't bite! In fact, I'll reply to every comment! Even if it has nothing to do with the story, you just wanna talk, comment somethin' nice and I'll reply! 🐨
> 
> I like koalas 🐨💕


End file.
